


A Celebration Between Friends

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Bolin made it to chief police officer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Celebration Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



„Congratulations on making it to the chief police officer of Republic City, Bolin,” said Korra as she and Asami were gifting him an enormous if slightly crooked blue cake.

“Korra baked it herself,” added Asami, winking playfully.

“Thank you, friends!,” Bolin made a move as to hug said friends before realizing that doing so while still holding the cake would mean a catastrophe.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d ever advance,” said Mako, appearing from behind the women, “It took you years to get your first promotion.”

“But what’s important is that after all these years we are all here,” replied Bolin.


End file.
